


An Illogical Night

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Morning After, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Waking up next to a Vulcan... Is that good or bad? Does it help if he's hot or is that damn 'logic' just too annoying?(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	An Illogical Night

This was unfamiliar. That was the first thing - the first thought that sprang to my mind. I'd never seen any of the things in this room before in my little life. I found myself frowning. Hell, it was a little too early to be worrying about eventualities this complicated. I rolled over in the bed, and sighed. Heavily. My eyelids flickered tiredly, before finally opening fully for some obscure reason.

That was when I saw him. His chest rising steadily and almost... comfortingly, causing the sheet on top of him to also rise. He was silent and not the smallest of noises did I hear escaping from his lips. In an instant, I remembered what I was doing where I was. Every detail of the night before - every detail - came back to me in a flood.

Obeying the subliminal message in the recollection, I shifted my position and shuffled up to him. I felt him move slightly, and then he welcomed me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and stroked his chest absent-mindedly. I smiled.

As I reached for his hand, I heard him grunt, and I instinctively rolled off of him. I regarded him with watchful eyes. Also, his eyes flew open. I kissed him on the lips. "Morning, handsome," I teased him, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and that little movement reminded me of his species. I couldn't help it - I had to wonder how exactly I had managed to bag a Vulcan. A pretty good looking Vulcan, too. Abruptly, he sat up, almost throwing me off him. He looked around the room and frowned. He looked confused. He confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not knowing any better.

He cast his gaze down at me, and I would've said it looked almost accusatory. "What are you doing here?" he asked me, his bright blue eyes staring very nearly into my soul.

I shuddered involuntarily, but a smile quickly graced my lips. "I thought Vulcans had excellent memories," I quipped, smirking.

He didn't appear to understand the humour in my response. Of course he didn't, so I had to keep reminding myself. "This is not humorous," he said calmly, but his tone was a bit edgy. "These are not your quarters." He stared me down.

I lifted an eyebrow. "They're yours," I explained. "I know." I thought the situation over for a little while. "You invited me here." I bit my bottom lip.

The Vulcan pursed his lips in thought. "I don't recall doing that," he murmured with obvious perplexity.

That sight amused me. A confused Vulcan. I touched his bare arm with my hand, and I realised that he was nude - on the top half, at least. He flinched. Looking into his sea-blue eyes, I considered. I went to kiss his lips, but before they could lock, he was standing up. He pulled on his trousers and shirt and watched me.

I snorted, surprisingly. "What?" I asked, genuinely confused. Why had he gotten dressed?

It was then that I noticed that I had nothing covering the too half of me. I lifted the cover up. Indeed, I was just as bare underneath. I was expecting it, but last night, he had seemed so... human. He was genuine and caring and passionate. I didn't even know how to explain how he was acting and speaking now. I mean, of  _course_  I knew Vulcans suppressed their emotions, but I  _also_  knew there were a few; a handful, who did not follow Surak's teaching. I was hoping my peculiar bedfellow belonged to the latter category.

"You need to leave," he told me. I didn't think he meant it to sound like an order, but it did.

"You want me to... what?" I asked, watching him incredulously.

He squared his shoulders. "You must leave."

"Leave?" I almost scoffed. "You want me to leave?" I frowned. I couldn't stop myself.

He nodded firmly, as if what he had just said previously was not a big deal at all. "Yes. You have to leave my quarters. It is not proper."

I approached him, after wrapping the sheet around me, but only loosely. He'd give in sooner or later. "That's not what you were saying last night," I teased him, smirking. I had no idea Vulcans were  _that_ prudent. Obviously, they were reservered, but  _this?_

He stepped forward; we were inches apart. "I apologise," he said sternly, staring me down. "I was not of sound mind the previous night."

"Seemed pretty sound to me," I scoffed. I studied his face. His expression was, though stony, not as hard and unreadable as I knew he wanted me to see. His expression was softening, and so were his sharp features. He looked into my eyes, and I could tell that he was remembering last night's events.

"What did you mean?" I asked him, standing before him ever so closely, clutching the sheet to my chest - not that it would likely ilacit a chance in expression from him if I had been the most beautiful women alive. "By not being of 'sound mind'?"

He stiffened; I could almost feel it. "I shall not discuss that with you," he replied with obviously fake calmness.

"So... you won't discuss it, but you're happy to  _do_  it?" I challenged him. "To do it with someone whom you've  _never_  met before?" How could he deny  _that_  logic?

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Embarrassment and humiliation were surely human emotions; he knew that. Still, that didn't mean that he was immune to them all the time.

"I've inconvenienced you," he finally announced. "Let us not dwell on the matter." He tried to leave, turning away. "I have duties to attend to."

I stopped him, pressing my hand to his chest, and I was positive I could feel his heat skip a beat.  _"Inconvenienced?"_  I repeated, ashamed and confused at his ridiculously stupid choice of words.

He nodded stiffly, the movement barely discernible.

I sighed and adjusted the bed sheet around me. His eyes fell on my chest for a fraction of a second, but he promptly retracted them. "You don't sleep with someone and then refer to it as an  _inconvenience,"_  I snapped.

He looked taken aback. Well, as much as a Vulcan could be taken aback. "Perhaps that was an unfortunate choice of words." His face bore a thoughtful expression.

 _Inconvenienced. Unfortunate._  Those words... hardly befitting the circumstances. "You never even told me your name," I told him.

At least, I thought, he was willing to tell me that little bit of information. "Sedek," he said simply.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm Sam," I told him. "You know," I began again. "I could be pregnant."

His face fell. He had tried to hide his frustration, his alarm, his confusion. "What?"

Enjoying his reaction, I nodded with even more strength. "Surely you knew that?"

Sedek looked truly aghast. I wondered if and when I would ever see words come from his mouth again.

He cleared his throat. "As I have said, I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience.

"It's Pon Farr, isn't it?" I asked him, and from his expression, I knew I was right.

"How did you-" he cut himself off with another sentence. "Never mind. That is irrelevant."

It hit me. "You used me in your Pon Farr?" I almost  _yelled_  at him. He'd used me. Sure, it was life or death. Nonetheless, he could've at least told me what I was getting myself into last night. I was too drunk to even notice he was a Vulcan. Last night, I probably wouldn't have even been able to tell whether he was Vulcan or Romulan or human.

He nodded, ever the image of calmness and dispassion. "It was an instinct. A drive," he replied - as if that was even near to being an adequate excuse. "I have given you my regrets. Now, please, stop acting so illogically and let me pass. Return to your own quarters."

"No, I don't think so," I muttered warningly, shaking my head. "We're gonna talk about this." Again, I shook my head. "You slept with me!" I screamed again.

"You behaviour is highly illogical," he quipped dispassionately.

"I swear to God, if you say that again, I will punch your face in," I warned him through gritted teeth.

"I am only telling you the truth."

His calmness and nonchalant manner about the entire issue aggravated and confused me beyond belief. "You don't use people like that!"

"I didn't use you as such," he remarked. "And, I was in need of a mate or I would die. You were fertile and attractive and willing. It was only logical."

My jaw hung open; partly in alarm and partly in disgust. Had I really done that? "Like is said," I spoke. "We need to talk about this."

"What for?" he asked.

I tried to scowl, but only a brief, wry smile managed to tpuch my lips.

He continue, obviously ignoring my glare. "If it would give you closure, I can describe the events of last night." He looked at me, from head to toe. "First, you whispered something to me. Then, you took my hand and I followed you to my quarters. So-"

I wasn't having that. "That's enough," I snapped.

"So, you don't want me to run through the occurrences?" Confusion flashed across his face.

I glowered at him. "No, I do not want you to run through the occurrences," I snapped angrily.

"Then, I fail to see how the situation angers you."

"I'm not angry," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just... Oh, I don't know. I'm confused, and I feel... used"

"Used?" he repeated rather unhelpfully. "Could you enlighten me?"

"It's not the same for humans as it is for Vulcans," I informed him. "We can't just... do something like that, and then wake up the next morning and leave, pretending nothing has happened."

"I don't understand," he answered honestly.

"Of course you don't," I agreed. "I thought it meant something to you, what we did last night."

"It didn't mean anything to me," he said. "Should it have?"

I stared; aghast.

"It did to me!" I realised I was yelling at him.

"Perhaps we should this conversation when you are not to emotionally compromised," he said calmly, putting a hand on my arm.

I shrugged off his touch, and I saw his level of confusion increase. "You're telling me that what we did had no effect on you?"

"Not emotionally," he replied. "Physically."

"Physically?" I thought, maybe we were getting somewhere.

"What I mean is had I not mated with you, I would've died," he reiterated. "You saved my life."

"I don't think I can get to grips with how sex can save someone's life," I retorted. I knew of the Vulcan mating cycle. Many non-Vulcans knew of it. One hundred years earlier, Doctor McCoy had documented Commander Spock's 'Pon Farr' in the ship's log. It was just so different to humans'. "If you ask me, it sounds like a pretty lame excuse," I said softly,with little conviction.

He raised an eyebrow. "It was not an excuse."

"I know that," I said.

"Anyway, I must report for duty."

"Please," I began, before the rest of the sentence had formed in my head. "Wait."

"Why?"

I tightened my grip on the sheet and considered, pursing my lips. "Promise me... When you return from duty, you will be willing to talk about this. Properly."

Swiftly, he nodded. "I must know one thing."

I cocked my head to one side.

"Is pregnancy a high possibility?"

Despite myself, I smiled. "No. I don't think so," I said. "At least, it's not likely." I paused. "I don't think."

"How reassuring."

"That sounded like humour," I quipped, smirking.

"It was not," he remarked. "I think you misunderstand the gravity of our situation."

"Me? Misunderstand it?" I repeated, not agreeing with his words.

"Although we are not bonded," he began, as I'm sure he could tell that I was very much in the dark. "There must have been some sir of attraction between the two of us for my..." He looked away, shy. Could Vulcans be shy? "Pon Farr to have been subdued." He looked at me, directly, and his calm yet somehow... anxious expression made my breath catch. "If you are indeed with my child, my homeworld's ethics state that we must... marry."

 


End file.
